rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Light-Rider/@comment-27123099-20160722070150
Light Rider Stage 6 Starting Stats Car – 14/28, PR 108.0 2222222 Tilt A, assists Low, TC on, unless otherwise specified R$769,659 412GC 6.1 – Endurance at Silverstone, PR 113.6 – Must complete 2 laps, Goal 6.6mi, 2 laps equals over 7mi, so the 6.6mi goal doesn’t matter anyhow. Won 1st attempt, ran out of time right at the finish line on the 2nd lap, wasn’t my cleanest race. 6.2 – 2 lap Cup at Silverstone, must pass 1 car in 10sec, then win, PR 113.6 – Hired mechanic (probably should have for 6.1 also), won 1st attempt, race starts near a corner, so that helps to overtake, then went on to win without much trouble. I even took out the 2 bots behind me once I made it to 1st. 6.3 – 5 Lap Cup at Silverstone, complete 4 laps before the opponents complete 5. Opponents are in LMP1 cars, PR 113.6 – Even though you technically lose this race, if you buy the mechanic, you will still have your condition maintained when you pass the level. I bought the mechanic by mistake and was surprised to see my condition maintained even though I was in 4th place. I won on my 2nd attempt due to a dumb mistake the first time. I decided to try to wait for the 1st place car before finishing my 4th lap and I misjudged it and was passed. 2nd attempt, no problem, finished the 4 laps without the bots even in sight. I meant to slow and wait again, but I accidently crossed the line. This race just shows how messed up the PR figures are for many of the cars these days. A dedicated race car with a PR significantly higher than even a fully-upgraded LMP1 car, I wouldn't think those LMP1's should pull away quite like that honestly. The Lotus has similar acceleration, better handling, and better braking than any LMP1 car (even fully upgraded). But in this race, the LMP1's pull away like I'm driving a Silvia lol. Despite them having a PR some 15+ points below my Lotus. Apparently on Silverstone, top speed is a huge advantage. Just a funny observation. 6.4 - 5 Lap Cup at Silverstone, win without going off-track for more than 6sec, PR 113.6 - My 5 remaining R$ upgrades completed while I was racing 6.3, so now I am at 19/28, PR 112.0. 1st attempt, won without much drama, finished in 8:18.958 vs. Tan in 2nd at 8:19.620 and I had 2.2sec off-track out of the 6sec allowed. I was in 1st place late on the 2nd lap and after that I spent the next few laps drawing in bots and spinning them out, Silverstone is a good track for this with plenty of straights. On the last lap, I held my place and just made sure not to screw up. I slowed at the end to allow 2nd place to catch up and won with about a 25yd lead. Stage 6 was a breeze for me, only had to re-race 1 event and that was due to my dumb mistake. Since the recommended PR stayed level throughout this Stage, it seems likely that the Chinese prediction of a final PR of 114.8 may be accurate, assuming they raise it and keep it level across the whole Stage like today. Considering that, I am confident that I can win Stage 7 with my current upgrade level. Finishing stats PR 112.0 19/28 3323233 R$940,316 431GC